La délivrance
by SalemaW
Summary: La famille Soma cache un bien lourd secret en lien avec la malédiction depuis trois siècles...Akito fait tout pour que personne ne le sache.Et si Tohru se retrouvait mêlée à cette histoire?Comment réagira telle devant l'horrible réalité?
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** toujours pareil… Mwa !!

**Crédits :** personnages à Natsuki Takaya sauf celui qui dit « je ». A certains endroits je m'inspirerais peut-être un peu d'Ayashi no Ceres ou Angel Sanctuary, pour certaines idées (pas sûr, mais je préfère prévenir).

**Note :** encore une nouvelle fic sur Fruit Basket… qui j'espère vous plaira !!

**Couples :** Kyo et Tohru, Yuki et xxx, et peut-être d'autres, qui sait. Cependant, il n'y aura probablement pas de yaoi (développé) car, étant en plein dedans (deux couples) dans une autre de mes fics, je ne me sens pas d'en rajouter avec celle là lol.

**Rating :** + 13 (T) pour le moment. J'aviserais pour la suite.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. Je sais que le style théâtral n'est pas très beau pour les dialogues, mais je l'utilise pour sa facilité (je sais, c'est mal…), désolé.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît !!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loin de la ville et de son agitation, se trouve un lieu calme, dans une petite vallée verdoyante. C'est une forêt dense et mystérieuse, aux doux reflets émeraude. Une rivière d'eau cristalline la traverse, se terminant par une dangereuse cascade. Très peu de monde vient ici, et les rares touristes ne s'aventurent pas en dehors des sentiers balisés, à la lisière des bois.

Au centre de cette forêt, on peut trouver une immense clairière, où réside un ancien autel dédié aux sacrifices. Si on continue vers le Nord, jusqu'à penser que l'on est perdu, on trouve l'entrée d'une caverne. Celle-ci est très profonde et constituée de vingtaines de galeries, dont beaucoup se terminent en cul-de-sac ou par un précipice. Ainsi, il est possible d'y tourner en rond pendant des jours et des jours, voir d'y mourir d'épuisements.

En effet, de nombreux squelettes d'aventuriers un peu trop téméraires, jonchent le sol caillouteux. Pourquoi, me direz-vous, sont-ils venus se perdre dans un tel lieu ? La réponse est simple : ils cherchaient tous le trésor, mais aucun ne l'a jamais trouvé. C'est normal, car ce fameux trésor, est bien dissimulé et contenu dans un coffre, que seul un élu peut ouvrir.

En fait, je dois vous avouer une chose : c'est moi qui attire tous ces gens ici, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux descelle ce coffre de malheur. A l'intérieur se trouve un objet dont j'ai absolument besoin…

Vous l'aurez compris, je vis dans cette caverne, perdue dans la forêt. Oh, mais excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présentée.

Bonjour, je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai oublié, il y a longtemps… Cependant, je peux vous dire mon âge approximatif, car chaque jour je trace un trait dans la paroi de la grotte. Je dois avoir dans les trois cent ans, si je ne m'abuse…

Ooooooooooo

Tohru s'étira et descendit dans la cuisine, afin de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Kyo : salut.

- Yuki : lu.

- Shigure : bonjour !!!

- Tohru : bonjour à tous !!

Elle leur adressa un grand sourire et remplit leur assiette.

- Kyo : tes valises sont prêtes Tohru ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête.

- Tohru : pourquoi faire ?

- Kyo : on part en voyage scolaire demain matin !! T'as pas oublié tout de même ?

- Tohru : je croyais que c'était la semaine prochaine…

Un silence gêné s'installa, rapidement brisé par le chien.

- Shigure : faites attention !! Là où vous allez, il y a une magnifique forêt. On dit qu'elle est hantée !!!

- Tohru : des, des, des fan, fan, fantômes ???

- Shigure : oui… Il paraît aussi que cette forêt est maudite et que, quiconque y entrait trop profondément, n'en sortirait plus jamais !!

La boulette de riz blêmit, tandis que le rat et le chat frappèrent l'écrivain.

- Yuki : abruti.

- Kyo : ça t'amuse de faire peur à Tohru avec tes conneries ?

- Shigure : je ne fais que vous prévenir.

- Kyo : mais oui, c'est ça.

- Yuki : tu devrais arrêter l'alcool…

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme. Le soir venu, l'onigri alla se coucher, en pensant toujours aux paroles du chien. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si cette forêt était vraiment hantée ? Ce fut sur ces pensées quelle s'endormit et fut sous l'emprise d'un rêve des plus étrange.

_« Des arbres de toutes sortes. Un ciel bleu azur. Une clairière s'étendant à perte de vue. Tout était calme… Seule une voix se faisait entendre : Viens à moi…Viens…Ne te retourne pas… Suis moi !! Viens à moi… »_

**A suivre…**

**Voici le prologue (d'où sa petite taille). Alors ? Qui est intéressé par la suite ?**


	2. Hypnose

**Note :** mirki pour la review.

**Note1 **: pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette nuit, ma pensée s'est arrêtée dans les rêves de cette fille. Elle semble avoir le cœur pur. Peut-être pourra t-elle m'aider.

Oooooooooooo

Quand Tohru se réveilla, un sentiment étrange pesait sur elle. C'était à cause de son rêve. Cette voix lui avait semblé tellement réelle. Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit sa valise et descendit rejoindre les garçons.

- Kyo : t'es bien pâle, ça va ?

- Tohru : oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas Kyo-kun.

Ils partirent avec Yuki, sous les délires pervers de Shigure, qui tentaient de leur expliquer que les voyages scolaires étaient très propices aux premières fois. Les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent le car, où les attendaient déjà Saki et Arisa.

- Saki : quel est ce rêve qui t'a troublée Tohru ?

- Tohru : ce n'est rien.

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, qui démarra quelques minutes plus tard. Yuki s'était installé près de la fenêtre et Kakeru s'était incrusté à côté de lui. Derrière se trouvait Tohru et Kyo et en face Hanajima et Uotani. En effet, les deux jeunes filles avaient menacés le chat d'une mort prématuré s'il ne restait pas à côté de l'onigri. Cette dernière avait sourit, très heureuse de cette présence. Elle ferma les yeux, et appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

_« Encore la même voix, claire et mélodieuse. Suis-moi… Aide-moi, je t'en prie… Cette voix était implorante et mélancolique, mais son propriétaire restait invisible. Aide-moi… »_

Tohru remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Kyo tourna ses yeux rubis vers elle.

- Kyo : _la route défile, mais devant mes yeux le temps s'est arrêté sur toi. Tu as l'air si paisible. Tu es si belle…_

Un peu plus loin, Arisa souriait devant l'air idiot du chat.

- Arisa : regarde-le. Il est en admiration devant Tohru.

- Saki : oui. Ses ondes sont tourmentées. Un garçon amoureux…

Oooooooooooo

Je suis de nouveau parvenue à pénétrer dans ses rêves. Elle se dirige vers ici, quelle chance. Si j'arrive à l'attirer dans la forêt, je pourrais lui demander de m'aider. Peut-être qu'elle parviendra à me sauver. Je n'en peux plus. Trois cents ans enfermée dans cette forêt… c'est long, très long. Rendez moi ma mémoire. Rendez moi ma vie. Donnez moi la mort. Que quelqu'un m'aide. Pitié…

Oooooooooooo

Les élèves descendirent du car et s'installèrent dans leur chambre. Cette après-midi, ils avaient quartier libre. Kyo, Yuki, Hana, Uo et Tohru avaient décidé de rester ensemble.

- Tohru : regardez !! Une forêt !!

En effet, à quelques mètres de là, s'étendait une somptueuse forêt.

- Tohru : on y va !!!

- Xxx : non !!

Une vieille femme s'arrêta devant eux. Elle était assez petite, et ses vêtements roses et délavés, semblaient avoir son âge. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait un bâton ornait d'une pierre bleue.

- Dame : n'allaient dans cette forêt sous aucun prétexte les enfants !! Elle est hantée.

- Tohru : Mr Shigure avait dit la même chose…

- Kyo : arrêtez de dire des conneries !!

- Dame : mais c'est la stricte vérité. Personne n'en revient jamais. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Elle s'en alla, sans rien ajouter.

- Saki : je pense qu'elle a raison.

- Arisa : t'es sérieuse ?

- Saki : oui, cette forêt dégage une atmosphère plus qu'étrange. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de s'en approcher.

Les autres acquiescèrent et firent demi-tour. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu la silhouette qui se cachait derrière un tronc d'arbres et qui les observaient.

Ooooooooooooo

Non !! Revenez !! Foutue vieille !! A cause d'elle, de moins en moins de personne entre dans ces bois. Ce n'est plus possible. Je dois faire venir cette fille, coûte que coûte. J'ai une idée… Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que la nuit tombe.

Ooooooooooooo

La nuit tomba assez rapidement. La plupart des élèves allèrent se coucher. Seuls Kyo et Yuki restèrent à l'extérieur afin de régler quelques comptes.

- Kyo : j'attends ce moment là depuis ce matin.

- Yuki : t'es maso ? T'aimes te faire frapper on dirait.

Alors que le combat allait commencer, Tohru apparut soudain.

- Kyo : Tohru ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle marchait à cadence normale, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ses deux amies arrivèrent en courant.

- Yuki : qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Saki : elle est hypnotisée. Nous devons la suivre.

La boulette de riz avança sans s'arrêter et entra dans la forêt.

- Kyo : on est mal…

Ils entrèrent à leur tour, mais Hanajima recula.

- Saki : Uo, on ne peut pas entrer. Nous vous attendons ici.

- Kyo : mais…

- Saki : Tohru est en danger…

- Uo : pourquoi on ne peut pas entrer ?

- Saki : car nous ne sommes pas liés au Soma. Et toute personne qui ne l'est pas, meurt rapidement.

Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur route. Après plusieurs mètres, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Tohru les emmena un peu plus loin, à l'entrée d'une grotte. Là, elle tomba à genoux et ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Yuki : ça va ?

- Tohru : oui… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Kyo : tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Tohru : non… Juste cette voix qui m'a appelée.

- Xxx : désolé d'avoir été si peu délicate, mais je devais vous attirer ici.

Ils eurent beau chercher, ils ne parvenaient pas à savoir d'où venait la voix.

- xxx : n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Tohru : tu es la voix de mon rêve ?

- Xxx : oui.

- Kyo : montre-toi !!

Une silhouette apparut de derrière un rocher. Elle avança lentement vers eux. La lumière lunaire faisait briller sa peau. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel. Elle était mince et ses frêles épaules étaient recouvertes par ses cheveux bleu saphir. Ses yeux dorés étincellaient de tristesse. Elle était magnifique et semblait pourtant irréelle.

- Kyo : tu n'es pas humaine ! Tu es un fantôme ?

- Xxx : non. Les fantômes sont les esprits des morts et moi, je ne suis pas morte.

- Tohru : qui es-tu alors ?

- Xxx : une âme perdue. Mon corps est vivant mais je ne peux le rejoindre.

- Yuki : pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici ?

Ooooooooooooo

Je les fis installer sur un rocher et leur raconta mes souvenirs, si fragiles étaient-ils.

Ooooooooooooo

Shigure faisait les cent pas. Il espérait de tout cœur que les enfants ne rentrent pas dans cette forêt. Ils ne devaient pas rencontrer l'esprit qui y vivait. Il ne fallait pas qu'un jour il sache. Lui-même aurait préféré ne jamais connaître la vérité. C'est un secret bien trop lourd et bien trop abominable à porter. Pourtant, lui, Hatori et Ayame, ne s'attendaient pas à ça, quand ils ont ouvert cette porte. Depuis, tout comme Akito et quelques domestiques, ils doivent se taire. Il ne fallait pas que les enfants parlent à cet esprit, surtout pas… Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer et ne jamais connaître. La cruauté humaine n'a pas de limite…

**A suivre… si vous voulez…**


	3. Malédiction

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews. Voilà la suite.

**Note1 :** pardonnez moi si ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps. Une fois les exams finit (le 10 mai), je ferais des chapitres un peu plus long, promis !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je les fis installer sur un rocher afin de leur conter mon histoire… ou du moins ce dont je parvenais à me souvenir.

« Je vivais il y a un peu plus de trois siècles. Je ne sais pas en quoi, mais j'étais différente des autres adolescentes de mon âge. Peut-être est-ce à cause de mes cheveux bleus et de mes yeux dorés… Je ne sais plus très bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vivais au Japon dans une très belle et spacieuse demeure. Un jour, j'avais environ seize ans, j'ai été séparée de mon corps, et mon esprit a été enfermé dans cette forêt. Depuis, je suis prisonnière de cet endroit. Tant que personne ne lèvera pas la malédiction qui pèse sur moi, je ne pourrais pas m'échapper d'ici et retrouver mon corps. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. »

Le garçon roux se leva, l'air exaspéré.

- Kyo : tu n'es pas la seule à être maudite. Et nous, nous ne demandons de l'aide à personne.

- Moi : une malédiction ? Laquelle ? Celle des animaux du zodiaque ?

Les trois jeunes gens emblèrent stupéfaits de ma remarque.

- Yuki : Comment le sais-tu ?

- Moi : je ne sais pas. Cette histoire me semble familière et je n'en connais pas la cause.

- Kyo : on n'a pas le temps avec tes histoires. On doit partir.

- Tohru : Kyo !! Attends !! Comment peut-on t'aider ?

Je lui souris.

« Pour lever ma malédiction, il faut ouvrir le coffre qui se trouve au fond de cette caverne et déchirer le papier qui s'y trouve. Ainsi, mes souvenirs me seront rendus et je pourrais retrouver mon corps. »

- Tohru : on va t'aider !!!

- Kyo : quoi ???

- Tohru : pour l'instant on doit rentrer, mais je te jure que je chercherais des informations et que je reviendrais ici quand j'en saurais plus. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Moi : merci.

Le roux la prit par la main et l'attira rapidement au loin. Le garçon aux yeux d'améthystes était resté. Il se tenait en face de moi et penchait la tête. Il était mignon.

- Yuki : quel est l'effet de ta malédiction ?

Je soupirai.

- Moi : chaque jour qui passe, je perds un peu plus la mémoire. Les souvenirs de ma vie s'effacent peu à peu, comme si je ne devais pas me souvenir de mon passé et de qui je suis. C'est affreux. Je ne me rappelle même plus de mon nom.

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Yuki : si Tohru a dit qu'elle t'aiderait, elle le fera croit moi. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de participer.

- Moi : vraiment ?

- Yuki : oui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je dois t'aider.

- Moi : parfait. Merci. Le soleil va bientôt se lever, tu devrais y aller. A bientôt j'espère.

- Yuki : oui. A bientôt.

Il fit demi-tour et se retourna une fois en me souriant. Quand il eut disparut, je rentrai dans la grotte. Je n'aimais pas le soleil. Il me semble que jadis il blessait mon corps.

Oooooooooooooo

Yuki regagna le dortoir et rejoignit les autres élèves. Cependant, il avait la tête ailleurs. Une seule pensée le hantait : le sourire de l'inconnue aux yeux dorés.

- Saki : un esprit reste un esprit. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse, mais il refusait de l'admettre.

Ooooooooooooo

Hatori et Ayame se rendirent chez Shigure, à la demande de celui-ci. Après des salutations théâtrales entre le chien et le serpent, les trois amis s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Hatori : on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? Y en a qui ont du travail.

- Ayame : ne soit pas si dur Ha-chan.

- Hatori : allez, accouche ou je m'en vais.

- Shigure : oui, désolé. C'est juste que les enfants sont partis en voyage scolaire près de la forêt de qui vous savez. De plus, ce matin Tohru m'a téléphonée et elle m'a dit qu'elle, Kyo et Yuki avaient discuté avec un esprit dans cette même forêt. Elle en semblait ravie et elle a raccroché.

Les deux autres se turent un moment, très préoccupés par cette nouvelle.

- Ayame : mon petit frère…

- Hatori : dès qu'ils rentrent, il faudra se débrouiller pour qu'ils ne pensent plus à cette histoire.

- Shigure : plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Va savoir ce que l'autre leur a raconté.

- Ayame : pas grand-chose certainement. Elle est censée être amnésique.

- Hatori : j'espère… Dans tous les cas, ils ne doivent jamais savoir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître cette atroce vérité.

- Shigure : c'est vrai… le plus grand et le plus abominable des secrets doit rester caché…

**A suivre…**


	4. Le retour

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui laissent des reviews ou qui lisent ma fic.

**Note1 **: pensée en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le car qui les ramenait chez eux, régnait une atmosphère agréable. La plupart des élèves étaient heureux du voyage scolaire qu'ils venaient de vivre. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas généraliser. Tohru était en pleine réflexion et cherchait le meilleur moyen d'aider sa nouvelle amie. Kyo était inquiet pour elle car il avait peur que cette histoire la mette en danger. Yuki quant à lui, était littéralement perdu dans ses pensées. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, il semblait regarder la route, mais devant ses yeux ne se dessinait que le visage de l'inconnue. Bien que Saki l'ait mis en garde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Les trois amis saluèrent Arisa et Saki et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Shigure. Celui-ci les attendait dans le salon.

- Shigure : alors ce voyage ?

- Kyo : bof.

- Yuki : intéressant.

- Tohru : génial !!!

Elle agita un moment ses bras tout en racontant au chien leur rencontre avec l'esprit de la forêt.

- Tohru : vous savez, elle est maudite elle aussi ! On lui a promis qu'on l'aiderait !! Elle est très gentille ! Je vais commencer mes recherches dès maintenant !

Le brun la retint par le poignet, sous le regard tueur des deux garçons.

- Shigure : pas si vite. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, vous devez oublier cette histoire. Vous devez oublier cet esprit et ne plus jamais y penser. C'est clair ?

- Tohru : mais…

- Shigure : il y a des choses dont il ne faut pas se mêler.

Il la lâcha. Elle hocha la tête et gagna sa chambre. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle allait devoir désobéir. Une promesse était une promesse, et au plus profond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle devait agir ainsi.

Oooooooooooo

J'errais sans but dans la forêt. La promesse de cette jeune fille, Tohru, m'avait redonné espoir. J'avais confiance en elle. Le garçon roux, lui, était étrange et ne m'appréciait guère. Cependant, j'avais le sentiment que n'importe quoi que Tohru fera, il la suivra pour la protéger. C'est beau l'amour. En parlant d'amour, je repensai à l'autre garçon, celui aux yeux améthyste. Il se nommais Yuki me semblait il. Il était gentil. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi, mais j'aimerais le revoir, rien qu'une fois. Si je retrouvais mon corps, peut-être qu'il me laisserait rester à ses côtés, qui sait…

Ooooooooooooo

Yuki s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Sur la peinture blanche se dessina la silhouette fantomatique de la jeune fille à la robe bleue. Il revoyait ses longs cheveux saphir ainsi que les deux pépites d'or habitant ses yeux. Son corps diaphane, brillant légèrement sous la lune… elle était magnifique. Son sourire était beau et triste à la fois. Etait-ce ça que l'on appelait coup de foudre ? Etait-ce cette étrange sensation qui vous envahit la première fois que vous rencontrez un inconnu ? Le rat frissonna. Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'à se souvenir de ce sentiment. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Etait-ce normal d'être tombé amoureux d'un esprit ? Certainement pas et pourtant…

Oooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, Tohru accompagna Kyo au dojo. Elle souhaitait questionner maître Kazuma à propos de l'esprit pendant que le chat s'entraînait.

- Kazuma : Tohru ! Quelle bonne surprise.

- Kyo : j'vous laisse, j'vais m'entraîner.

L'homme invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir et fit apporter du thé.

- Kazuma : que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

La boulette de riz rougit légèrement.

- Tohru : je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'avais une question importante à vous poser.

- Kazuma : je t'écoute.

Elle lui narra les évènements du voyage scolaire. Il l'écouta attentivement.

- Kazuma : je vois. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce propos. La seule certitude est que cet esprit est celui d'une Soma qui a été bannie. Pour le reste, demande plutôt à Shigure, Ayame ou Hatori. Je crois qu'eux ils connaissent toute l'histoire. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'aider plus.

Tohru se leva et s'inclina.

- Tohru : au contraire, merci beaucoup. A bientôt.

- Kazuma : oui, soit prudente surtout.

L'onigri décida donc de rendre visite aux maudits.

Oooooooooooooo

Yuki s'était endormi et elle lui apparut en rêve.

_« - Esprit : désolé de m'imposer dans tes rêves, mais c'est ma seule façon de communiquer tant que je suis prisonnière de la forêt._

- _Yuki : c'est rien. Je suis heureux de te revoir._

- _Esprit : c'est gentil, moi aussi à vrai dire._

_Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère._

- _Yuki : j'espère qu'on pourra t'aider rapidement._

- _Esprit : pourquoi donc ?_

- _Yuki : si tu récupères ton corps, tu sembleras plus réelle._

_Elle s'assit à côté de lui._

- _Esprit : tu as envie que je sois réelle ?_

- _Yuki : oui…_

- _Esprit : merci. A bientôt Yuki. »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était si proche et si loin à la fois. C'était difficile.

Oooooooooooooo

Tohru se laissa tomber sur un banc, complètement déprimé. Hatori, Ayame et Shigure lui avaient tous donné la même réponse : « Il y a des choses dont il est préférable d'ignorer l'existence » ou encore « Ne te mêle pas de ce genre de choses veux tu ? ». Ce secret était-il terrible à ce point ? Pourquoi refusaient-ils d'en parler ? Existait-il une vérité pire que celle de leur malédiction ? Tohru ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce silence. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils voulaient simplement protéger son innocence et lui éviter d'être confrontée à la cruauté humaine. Elle ne savait pas qu'il existait des secrets dont on regrette à jamais d'en connaître l'existence. Et comme elle ne le savait pas, elle allait persévérer…

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	5. Le coffre

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui laissent des reviews !!

**Note1 :** pensée en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru soupira pour la quarantième fois en une heure. Elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque municipale et épluchait un par un tous les ouvrages qui traitaient d'esprits ou de malédiction. Elle était assise sur la même chaise depuis le début de la matinée. Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer et elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé. En début d'après-midi elle décida donc de quitter les lieux. A peine fut elle sortie, qu'elle manqua de percuter quelqu'un de grande taille.

- Hatori : Tohru ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle leva difficilement la tête vers lui. Trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi pour effectuer des recherches. Elle était à bout de forces. Sa vue se brouilla et elle s'évanouit, sous le regard inquiet du dragon. Celui-ci dû appeler Ayame à l'aide, car il ne pouvait pas la porter seul chez lui, sous peine de se transformer. Les deux hommes l'installèrent sur le canapé du médecin et appelèrent Shigure.

- Ayame : qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Hatori : c'est un simple malaise. Elle semblait épuisée.

- Shigure : à dire vrai, Yuki a à peu près la même tête en ce moment. Kyo, quant à lui, semble inquiet.

- Ayame : mon petit frère !!! Qu'est qu'il a ??? Il est malade ???

- Hatori : oui, malade d'amour.

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

- A et S : quoi ???

L'hippocampe soupira.

- Hatori : Yuki est amoureux. Je ne sais pas de qui, mais c'est une certitude.

- Ayame : comment tu le sais ?

- Hatori : ça se voit, c'est tout.

Les gémissements de la jeune fille mirent fin à la discussion. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de se redresser péniblement.

- Tohru : où suis-je ?

- Hatori : chez moi.

La boulette de riz rougit.

- Tohru : merci de m'avoir secourue. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je suis désolée pour le dérangement. Je vais partir.

- Hatori : pas si vite. Reste assise.

L'onigri obtempéra.

- Hatori : dis-moi, ton épuisement, celui de Yuki et le comportement étrange de Kyo ne serait-il pas dû à ce que vous avez vu dans cette forêt ?

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle avait désobéi à ses aînés. Cependant, sa volonté était la plus forte.

- Hatori : j'ai vu juste n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Hatori : on ne t'avait pas dit d'oublier cette histoire et de rester à l'écart ?

- Tohru : oui…

- Hatori : alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ?

Elle se leva et tourna ses yeux vers Hatori.

- Tohru : je sais que c'est mal de vous avoir désobéi et j'ai honte. Toutefois, quelque chose me pousse à continuer et je vais l'écouter. J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut aider cet esprit, que c'est important. Alors, quoique vous disiez, je poursuivrais mes recherches. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'ai fait une promesse et je dois la tenir. Au revoir.

Ils la laissèrent partir, sans rien ajouter.

- Hatori : on aura au moins essayé de les protéger…

- Ayame : t'abandonnes ?

- Hatori : oui. On ne pourra pas les empêcher d'agir de toute façon. On aura fait de notre mieux pour leur éviter d'être confrontés à la vérité.

- Shigure : et puis qui sait, peut-être que se sera utile après tout.

Ooooooooooooo

Tohru s'était assise sur le toit de la maison du chien. A son grand bonheur, elle fut rapidement rejointe par Kyo. Il s'installa tout près d'elle.

- Kyo : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tohru : je crois qu'on va devoir retourner là-bas, dans cette forêt.

- Kyo : quoi ???

- Tohru : seuls, on arrivera à rien. Je suis sûre que le manoir Soma contient de nombreuses informations, mais aucun de nous ne peut y accéder. Si nous délivrons l'esprit de la forêt, elle pourra nous aider.

- Kyo : c'est vrai mais c'est dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !!!

La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Tohru : je ne serais pas seule donc tout ira bien.

- Kyo : _j'espère…_

Ooooooooooo

Après avoir menti à Shigure sur leur destination pour la journée, Yuki, Kyo et Tohru prirent un car. En moins de deux heures ils étaient arrivés à bon port.

Ooooooooooo

Je suis si heureuse qu'ils soient revenus. J'espère qu'ils ont trouvé des informations. Les voilà qui s'approchent de moi. Yuki me sourit mais l'autre garçon semble énervé.

- Moi : alors ?

- Tohru : tu es bien une Soma. Sinon, on n'a rien trouvé car on ne peut pas fouiller dans les archives du manoir.

- Moi : mais moi je pourrais.

- Tohru : c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Je vais retrouver ce coffre dont tu nous as parlé.

- Moi : merci !!!

Malgré les contestations des deux autres, Tohru et moi nous enfonçâmes dans la sombre caverne, avec pour unique source de lumière, une torche.

Oooooooooooo

- Kyo : qu'elle idiote. Elle se met en danger sans réfléchir.

- Yuki : elle veut juste tenir sa promesse. Et puis elle au moins, elle a du courage.

- Kyo : je peux savoir ce que t'insinues baka nezumi ???

- Yuki : simplement que tu n'as même pas le courage de lui avouer tes sentiments, alors que tout le monde sait que c'est réciproque.

Le chat se leva de la pierre où il était assis, le rouge aux joues.

- Kyo : quoi ?? Et puis d'abord qu'est ce ça peut te foutre ??

Le rat leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

- Yuki : celle que tu aimes est près de toi. Et même si tu te transformes en la serrant dans tes bras, tu peux sentir sa présence et son contact.

Le roux se calma.

- Kyo : tu veux dire que toi, ça t'est impossible. T'aimes cet esprit ?

Le « prince » tourna un regard triste vers lui, l'abstenant ainsi de toute réponse.

Oooooooooooo

Tohru trouva enfin le coffre. Il était assez petit et bâti en bois. Sa peinture dorée s'était écaillée avec le temps. Elle s'en empara et fit demi-tour.

- Kyo : enfin !

- Tohru : regardez !! Je l'ai !!

- Yuki : super !

- Moi : dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Les nuages commencent à s'en aller.

- Kyo : et alors ?

- Moi : je ne peux pas rester sous le soleil.

- Yuki : pourquoi ?

- Moi : j'ai oublié…

Tohru posa le coffre à terre et Yuki décida d'en faire sauter le cadenas par un coup de pied. Rapide et efficace disait-il. L'intérieur était recouvert de velours rouge. Au fond, reposait un simple parchemin.

- Moi : Tohru lit-le et déchire-le.

« Toi, Soma Ayumi, gardienne du pacte divin, soit bannie à jamais !

Toi, Soma Ayumi, née sous le signe de la lune, erre ici à jamais ! »

Tohru déchira le document en mille morceaux. Une lumière s'en échappa et…

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	6. Le pacte

**Hitsugaya kun : **désolé de ne pas avoir répondu la dernière fois mais j'y ai pensé. Alors oui, j'accepte de faire tomber Tohru enceinte de Kyo. Voilu.

**Note : **mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ou suivent ma fic.

**Note1** : pensée en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Toi, Soma Ayumi, gardienne du pacte divin, soit bannie à jamais !

Toi, Soma Ayumi, née sous le signe de la lune, erre ici à jamais ! »

Tohru déchira le document en mille morceaux. Une lumière s'en échappa et me percuta de plein fouet, me traversant de part en part. Mes souvenirs réintégrèrent un à un ma mémoire, dans un tourbillon confus et douloureux. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus que des débris que je devais recoller entre eux. Le processus prit quelques minutes, juste avant le lever du soleil.

- Yuki : ça va ?

- Moi : je crois. Merci de m'avoir libérée de cette forêt. Dès que la nuit sera tombée, je pourrais vous rejoindre et vous aider dans vos recherches. Il faut absolument que je récupère mon corps.

- Kyo : et en quoi ça nous regarde ?

- Moi : désolé, je ne me suis pas présentée convenablement. Je suis Ayumi Soma, gardienne du pacte divin qui lie le dieu aux esprits des treize animaux.

- Y et K : hein ???

- Moi : j'essaierais de retrouver les livres où la malédiction est retranscrite dans son ensemble et je vous montrerez.

- Yuki : alors comme ça, tu es liée à notre malédiction…

- Moi : tout à fait. A présent, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je vous rejoindrais ce soir.

- Tohru : très bien !! A tout à l'heure Ayumi !!!

Je les regardais partir. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues translucides. Enfin la liberté après trois siècles d'errance. Mon passé m'avait été restitué. C'était vraiment fantastique. Cependant, une seule zone d'ombre demeurait encore : pourquoi avais-je été séparée de mon corps, et où était-il ? Sentant les premiers rayons solaires éclairer la forêt, je me précipitai dans la caverne, afin de m'y mettre à l'abri. Je soupirai. Yuki souhaitait que je reste à ses côtés. Serait-ce possible une fois que tout sera terminé ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira…

Ooooooooooooo

Les trois amis rentrèrent chez Shigure en milieu d'après-midi. Bien évidemment, le chien ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air béat de Yuki ainsi que l'excitation de la boulette de riz. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant, pour une fois, se taire.

Oooooooooooooo

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était enfin libre… Ainsi, je pourrais la voir souvent à présent. Elle s'appelle Ayumi. C'est un joli prénom qui lui va bien. Je souris en pensant à elle. Finalement, elle remplit parfaitement sa position d'esprit : elle me hante jour et nuit…

Oooooooooooooo

Alors comme ça cet idiot de Yuki et tombé amoureux de cette fille – esprit. C'est vraiment débile et pourtant, j'éprouve une sorte de compassion pour lui… Quelle horreur !! Pourquoi aurais-je pitié de ce sale rat, dites moi ??? Peut-être parce que Tohru l'apprécie énormément et que je veux lui faire plaisir. Tohru… Pourquoi t'es-tu impliquée dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi souhaites-tu toujours sauver tout le monde ? Tohru, je t'en supplie ne te met jamais en danger. Tohru, je t'aime tellement et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Un jour, je finirais bien par t'avouer ces sentiments qui habitent mon cœur, ces sentiments qui sont nés grâce à toi.

Oooooooooooooo

Yuki, serais-tu amoureux d'Ayumi ? Je pense que oui et je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu sais, c'est merveilleux d'aimer quelqu'un !! Moi, à chaque fois que je vois Kyo, j'ai le cœur qui s'illumine… c'est fantastique !! Je me demande s'il se doute de quelque chose… Le plus important de toute façon, est de rester auprès de la personne que l'on aime, car c'est là le début du bonheur.

Oooooooooooooo

Dès la disparition de ce maudit soleil, je me rendis chez mes nouveaux amis. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la même chambre, celle de Tohru si je ne m'abuse.

- Tohru : Ayumi !!!!

- Kyo : pas si fort !! Il ne faut pas que Shigure la voit ici.

- Tohru : pardon…

Il soupira et lui sourit.

- Moi : je vais aller au manoir Soma et prendre les livres qui pourraient être intéressant. Je vous les donne puis les ramène avant l'aube, afin que personne ne se doute de rien.

- Yuki : parfait !!!

Oooooooooooo

_J'ai un drôle de pressentiment…_ Akito faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Depuis cet après-midi, il avait la sensation que quelque chose avait changé et que ce n'était pas terminé, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Ooooooooooooo

Ayumi avait rapporté huit livres différents. L'un d'eux, le plus ancien, expliquait que la base de la malédiction était une sorte de pacte entre le dieu et les animaux. En effet, le roi des dieux voulait détruire la Terre et en rebâtir une nouvelle. Toutefois, treize animaux refusèrent et protestèrent. Finalement, ce fut la déesse de la nature qui trouva une solution. Elle proposa la signature d'un pacte entre les deux partis. Malheureusement, tous acceptèrent, sauf le chat. Celui-ci refusait de nouer quoique ce soit avec ce dieu cruel. Pour sa peine, il fut puni. Ainsi, le pacte fut signé et la déesse de la nature se tua pour perdre son rang de divinité. Elle ressuscita quelques heures plus tard, baignée par les rayons lunaires. Elle devint alors la gardienne du pacte et la clé de la malédiction.

Sur l'arbre généalogique, tous constatèrent avec étonnement que le nom d'Ayumi avait été barré voir effacé. Parfois, la mention « bannie » avait été rajoutée.

- Yuki : mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire pour subir un tel traitement ?

- Ayumi : je n'en sais rien. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir du pourquoi de cette histoire.

- Kyo : en plus c'est étrange, tu fais partie de la malédiction toi aussi.

- Ayumi : c'est vrai.

- Tohru : peut-être que je vais dire une bêtise, mais si le corps d'Ayumi est toujours vivant, ça veut dire que depuis trois siècles, aucune autre gardienne est née.

- Yuki : t'as raison Tohru. Les choses me semblent de plus en plus compliquées…

Oooooooooooooo

Au même moment au manoir Soma, Akito descendit discrètement les escaliers cachés derrière la bibliothèque du couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte métallique. Il tira la poignée de toutes ses forces et entra. Alors, comme d'habitude, il prit une seringue et s'injecta une dose de ce précieux sérum, qui lui permettait de préserver le lien entre lui et les maudits. C'était ses ancêtres, il y a trois siècles, qui avaient trouvé ce fabuleux moyen. Akito sourit et regagna sa chambre. _J'aimerais bien voir la tête de cette gardienne si elle pouvait voir l'état de son corps…_

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	7. Je t'aime

**Hitsugaya** **kun :** bien vu (en partie) pour l'idée de la provenance du sérum. Sinon, pour ton idée que Tohru tombe enceinte, je pense que ça viendra plutôt vers la fin. Sinon, mon adresse : : merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui s'arrêtent pour lire ma fic !!

**Note1 :** pensée en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les trois jeunes avaient fini par s'endormir d'épuisement sur les livres. Ayumi termina alors de les parcourir avant de les restituer à leur propriétaire.

Oooooooooooo

En pénétrant dans le manoir Soma, j'ai ressentit une force étrange qui semblait m'appeler. Je ne suis pas parvenue à l'identifier, mais j'étais absolument certaine qu'elle avait un lien étroit avec nos recherches. Malheureusement, le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et je devais me dépêcher de rentrer.

Ooooooooooooo

Shigure, inquiet de ne voir aucun de ses colocataires réveillés, tapa d'abord à la chambre des deux garçons. Il n'eut pas de réponse et constata que les deux pièces étaient vides. Il se dirigea alors vers celle de Tohru et en l'absence de réponse, entra. Il vit alors les trois ados, allongés sur le sol, au milieu de feuilles et de stylo, profondément endormis. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ouvrir les rideaux.

Ooooooooooooo

J'entends des pas venir vers ici, puis quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Ma condition d'esprit me permet de me rendre invisible, ce qui est bien utile. Un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année entre. C'est un maudit lui aussi, je le ressens. Ce doit être ce « Shigure » dont ils parlaient. Il sourit en les voyant endormis et cet idiot tire les rideaux. Les rayons solaires pénètrent instantanément dans la pièce, m'obligeant à me coller contre la paroi du mur.

Ooooooooooooo

- Shigure : debout les marmottes ! Il est dix heures passé !!

Ils ouvrirent les yeux avec une grande difficulté.

- Kyo : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Shigure : rien à part que vous vous êtes endormis tous les trois sur le plancher.

- Tohru : désolé !!!

Elle se leva précipitamment et descendit dans la cuisine afin d'effectuer les diverses tâches ménagères qui lui incombait. Le chien et le chat la suivirent, laissant le rat dans la chambre.

- Ayumi : Yuki, tu pourrais fermer les rideaux s'il te plaît ?

L'information mit un certain temps pour transiter jusqu'à ses neurones.

- Yuki : ah, euh oui, bien sûr.

- Ayumi : pas trop fatigué ?

- Yuki : a va.

- Ayumi : ce soir je me rendrais au manoir, je veux vérifier quelque chose.

- Yuki : très bien. Je descends déjeuner. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Ayumi : les esprits ne mangent pas Yuki…

- Yuki : évidemment… A tout à l'heure.

Ooooooooooooo

Yuki était vraiment mignon et il l'était d'avantage au réveil. Son air de petit garçon mal réveillé le rendait craquant. Je suis tombée dans les pièges de l'amour me semble t-il…

Ooooooooooooo

Le reste de la journée fut relativement calme et quelconque jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Kyo et Tohru s'étaient disputés. Lui, voulant la protéger, ne souhaitait plus qu'elle poursuive les recherches ; elle, voulant tenir sa promesse et continuer. Le chat se réfugia sur le toit et la belle alla dans sa chambre.

- Ayumi : Tohru ? Je suis désolée. C'est à cause de moi si tu t'es disputée avec lui.

- Tohru : non, c'est un idiot… Il ne comprend pas que t'aider toi c'est aussi les aider eux.

Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement.

- Ayumi : tu l'aimes et il est normal que tu veuilles l'aider. Tu devrais aller lui parler afin de régler ce malentendu.

- Tohru : oui, tu as raison. Merci.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à monter lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Yuki.

- Yuki : t'es vraiment qu'un idiot Kyo !!!

- Kyo : la ferme !! Occupes toi de tes affaires sale rat !

- Yuki : bah justement ! Tohru est une amie très chère et je refuse de la voir pleurer à cause de tes conneries !

- Kyo : c'est elle qui pleure pour rien ! Pourquoi elle ne comprend pas que c'est parce que je l'aime que j'agis de la sorte ? J'ai peur pour elle, voilà tout !

- Yuki : elle ne peut pas le deviner si tu ne lui dis rien !

Il voulut descendre mais quelqu'un bloquait déjà l'échelle.

- Yuki : Tohru ?

Il la laissa passer et s'éclipsa. L'onigri fit face au roux. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tohru : c'est vrai Kyo ? C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Yuki ?

- Kyo : et après ? En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Elle s'approcha vivement de lui.

- Tohru : parce que si c'est vrai, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup !

- Kyo : hein ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps s'arrêta quelques instants. Plus besoin de mots, leurs yeux reflétaient déjà leurs sentiments. Le chat se pencha doucement vers la jeune fille afin qu'ils puissent échanger leur premier baiser. Un jour, ils pourraient s'enlacer. Un jour…

Ooooooooooo

J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. Vivre un amour partagé était vraiment merveilleux.

- Yuki : ils ont beaucoup de chance.

Il s'était assis à côté de moi. Ses yeux améthyste me transperçaient.

- Moi : oui…

Il voulut me prendre la main mais il passa à travers.

- Moi: il est impossible de toucher un esprit…

Je baissai la tête. J'aimerais tant être avec lui.

- Yuki : dès que tu auras retrouvé ton corps, je t'emmènerais où tu voudras.

- Moi : merci. J'espère que se sera pour bientôt alors.

- Yuki : avant que tu ne sois bannie, tu aimais quelqu'un ?

- Moi : oui, mais je ne me souviens plus de lui. C'était il y a trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui mon cœur aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui et il rougit.

- Yuki : tu n'es pas la seule.

Nous aurions voulu nous embrasser… Retrouver mon corps devenait réellement urgent. Comment s'aimer si on ne peut même pas se toucher ? Parfois, les mots ne suffisent pas…

Ooooooooooooo

Une fois la nuit tombée, Ayumi se rendit au manoir et tenta d'analyser la sensation qu'elle y ressentait. Elle comprit assez rapidement que son enveloppe charnelle l'appelait. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas la délivrer seule, car elle passait à travers tout les solides et ne pouvait donc rien tenir. Dans ce cas, comment ôter des chaînes par exemple ? Il faudrait revenir le lendemain avec des renforts. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, s'était la « bonne » surprise qui l'attendait…

**A suivre… Reviews ???**


	8. La délivrance

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ou qui lisent cette fic !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Note2 :** désolé pour les détails un peu glauque qui pourraient peut-être gêner les plus jeunes, mais j'ai modéré du mieux possible ma description afin qu'elle ne soit pas gore au point de devoir changer de rating. Bref. Bonne lecture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tohru : alors comme ça ton corps est dans le manoir Soma ?

- Ayumi : absolument et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour le libérer.

Evidemment, ils acceptèrent.

- Yuki : tu sais exactement où il se trouve ?

- Ayumi : tout à fait, il m'attire inexorablement.

- Kyo : c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais comment on va faire, Tohru et moi, pour entrer au manoir sans se faire repérer ?

- Yuki : pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Moi, personne ne me remarquera, mais eux…

- Ayumi : je ferais diversion, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Ooooooooooooo

Enfin. Après trois siècles, j'allais pouvoir récupérer mon corps. J'étais vraiment heureuse. Ma vie allait changer. J'étais vraiment impatiente.

Ooooooooooooo

Ce soir, tout serait probablement terminé. Je pourrais enfin la toucher et être avec elle. Ayumi, encore quelques heures de patience et nous seront réunis.

Ooooooooooooo

Et si la malédiction se levait en même temps ? Ce serait merveilleux !! Ils seraient tous libres et Kyo ne serait plus exclu des autres. Ils pourraient enfin tous vivre normalement. Je suis tellement impatiente d'être ce soir.

Oooooooooooooo

J'espère que tout se passera bien… Tohru a l'air heureuse et son sourire, comme d'habitude, me réchauffe le cœur. Ce serait fantastique si tout se terminait ce soir. Ainsi, je pourrais enfin t'enlacer et te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Oooooooooooooo

Pourquoi tant d'impatience ? Si seulement ils savaient quel spectacle les attendait là-bas… Parfois, la réalité n'est pas bonne à voir…

Oooooooooooooo

A peine le soleil s'était-il effacé du ciel, que les quatre « aventuriers » prirent le chemin du manoir Soma. La nuit était assez douce et le ciel complètement dégagé. Peu à peu, les étoiles apparurent dans le ciel, comme si quelqu'un les dessinait au fur et à mesure. Ils entrèrent par le portail principal très discrètement et avançaient à pas de loup. A chaque fois qu'ils percevaient une silhouette, Ayumi se débrouillait pour la distraire. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à un couloir.

- Ayumi : il y a des escaliers derrière cette bibliothèque.

Après avoir libéré le passage, ils descendirent prudemment les marches une à une. Elles semblaient sorties tout droit d'un vieux château du Moyen-Âge. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte métallique qu'ils ouvrirent rapidement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir intégral. Ils y pénétrèrent et entendirent la porte se refermer violemment. Kyo passa sa main sur le mur et finit par trouver un interrupteur. Il appuya et la lumière fut. Tohru poussa un cri d'horreur et Ayumi sentit ses larmes perler. Quant aux deux garçons, ils étaient bien trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et…

Oooooooooooooo

Mon corps était là devant moi, dans un était inimaginable. La pièce n'était pas très grande et était peinte en gris. Elle contenait plusieurs cages en verre remplies de liquide verdâtre. Dans la plus grande, on pouvait y deviner ce qui fut mon corps. En effet, il était dans un état de décomposition avancée et ressemblait énormément à un vieux cadavre. Les mains et les pieds avaient été sauvagement coupés et placés dans le bocal de droite. Dans celui de gauche, on pouvait voir flotter mon cerveau, ou plutôt un masse difforme et grisâtre. Dans mon corps en piteux état, on apercevait mon cœur qui fonctionnait toujours. Quelques tuyaux y étaient reliés, afin de le maintenir en vie, et d'autres étaient plantés dans ce qui fut mes veines. Un liquide brunâtre s'en échappait, circulait dans les tuyaux et atterrissait dans une petite cuve stérile. A côté, étaient posées des seringues et des aiguilles.

Oooooooooooooo

- Akito : alors les fouineurs, vous êtes heureux de votre découverte ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent le chef de famille tout sourire.

- Akito : ceci est l'œuvre de mes ancêtres. Non, de nos ancêtres. Ils se sont aperçus que la malédiction ne persistait que grâce à la présence de la gardienne et ils enviaient son pouvoir. Il y a trois siècles, ils ont donc décidé de procéder à un rituel permettant de séparer le corps et l'esprit. Son âme fut bannie dans la forêt et son corps maintenu artificiellement en vie. Ils ont alors découvert que l'injection biannuelle du sang de la gardienne, permettait de maintenir le lien entre les maudits et les dieux. C'est cruel, évidemment, mais ça fait trois cents longues années que se perpétue cette tradition ! Et je refuse que vous y mettiez un terme !!

Shigure, Ayame et Hatori arrivèrent en trombe.

- Akito : trop tard !! Vous, ce fut par hasard que vous avez découvert cet endroit quand vous étiez enfant, mais eux c'est de leur faute !! Ils l'ont bien cherchés !!

- Hatori : ça ne peut pas durer éternellement et vous le savez.

- Akito : balivernes !!!

Oooooooooooooo

Tant pis, je ne pourrais jamais revenir parmi les humains et vivre avec Yuki et les autres. Tant pis. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. J'espère qu'ils me pardonneront.

Ooooooooooooo

- Ayumi : adieu et merci…

Elle passa à travers toutes les installations afin de les court-circuiter, sous le regard horrifié d'Akito.

- Akito : arrête !!!!!!!!!

Il tenta d'avancer mais Shigure le tenait.

- Shigure : c'est presque fini Akito, et c'est préférable pour tout le monde. Même pour vous.

Des étincelles jaillirent et la lumière clignota. Les bocaux se brisèrent et leur contenu se désintégra immédiatement, retournant à l'état de poussière qu'ils auraient du devenir de nombreuses années auparavant. Ayumi leur adressa un signe de la main puis un sourire avant de disparaître dans un rayon argenté. En effet, la lune brillait intensément dans le ciel nocturne. Sa lumière diaphane envahit toute la pièce puis tout le manoir. Un à un, les maudits se sentirent libérés d'un poids et quelques larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Tout était terminé. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre : Yuki était tombé sur le sol et ne réagissait plus. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

**A suivre… Reviews ?**


	9. End?

**Note :** merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ou laissent des reviews !

**Crédits :** persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Ayumi.

**Note1 :** c'est fini !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigure était resté pour s'occuper d'Akito et les autres avaient ramené Yuki chez le chien. Ils l'installèrent sur le canapé afin d'avoir toujours un œil sur lui.

- Hatori : on s'excuse de ne vous avoir rien dit, mais on voulait vous éviter de connaître une telle vérité. On avait pansé préférable que vous ne sachiez pas à quel point l'être humain pouvait être cruel.

- Tohru : ce n'est rien. C'était très gentil à vous d'avoir voulu nous protéger.

- Kyo : qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Ayame : Yuki ?

- Kyo : non, le pape, espèce d'andouille !!!

- Hatori : du calme. Le rat était le maudit étant censé être le plus proche du dieu. Ainsi, peut-être qu'il a plus était affecté que nous par la disparition de la malédiction. Il est également possible que ce soit dû au choc de la disparition si soudaine d'Ayumi, voir les deux évènements liés. Il est simplement dans le coma. Il devrait rapidement se réveiller.

- Ayame : mon petit frère…..

Et ce fut ainsi que commença la vie de nos anciens maudits.

Oooooooooooooo

Où suis-je ? Tout est gris autour de moi, je ne vois plus rien. Une sensation étrange me pince le cœur. Que se passe t-il ? Où sont les autres ? Tohru ? Kyo ? Shigure ? Où êtes-vous ? Et toi Ayumi… où te caches-tu ? Ta disparition était-ce un cauchemar ou la réalité ? Dis le moi, je t'en prie. Je t'aime Ayumi… Je suis tombée amoureux de toi la première fois où je t'ai vue dans cette forêt. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant alors que la malédiction a été levée, s'il te plaît !! J'ai envie d'être avec toi et avec personne d'autre. Reviens Ayumi, je t'en supplie.

Oooooooooooooo

La nuit venait de tomber et Tohru ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. D'un part les derniers évènements l'avaient chamboulés et, d'autre part, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle décida finalement de se rendre dans la chambre du roux.

- Tohru : Kyo ? Je peux entrer ?

- Kyo : oui, bien sûr.

Il était assis sur son lit, torse nu et elle s'installa à côté de lui.

- Tohru : je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini et que vous êtes enfin tous libérés.

- Kyo : tu veux vérifier ?

Il l'enlaça tendrement et, bien entendu, rien ne se passa. La jeune fille rougit au contact de la peau du roux et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle l'aimait et était si bien dans ses bras. Elle pensa alors qu'elle pouvait encore lui offrir quelque chose.

- Tohru : je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

Le jeune homme mit un moment à intégrer l'information tellement elle était inattendue et accepta avec joie. Les avantages de ne plus être maudit…

Oooooooooooooo

Plus les jours passaient et plus l'inquiétude grandissait chez nos amis. Yuki ne semblait pas disposer à se réveiller et ça en devenait alarmant. Le pauvre Ayame était dans tous ces états et implorait Hatori d'agir au plus vite. Tohru, quant à elle, pleurait souvent devant le coma de son ami et Kyo tentait vainement de la rassurer. Tel fut leur quotidien un mois durant. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trente-deux interminables jours que Yuki daigna ouvrir les yeux, en prononçant le nom d'Ayumi.

- Ayame : Yuki !!! Enfin !!!

- Tohru : je suis si heureuse que tu te réveilles !!!

Il se redressa péniblement et scruta la pièce.

- Yuki : elle est vraiment morte alors ? N'est-ce pas ?

Face à leur silence, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait donc réellement disparut à jamais et était devenue un véritable esprit. Ainsi va la vie. Vie qui réserve bien des surprises puisque Tohru tomba enceinte environ deux mois plus tard.

Oooooooooooooo

Deux ans passèrent lentement pour certain, trop vite pour d'autres. Shigure avait décidé de rester auprès d'Akito et ainsi de vivre au manoir. Ayame était devenu un grand styliste qui parcourait le monde en compagnie de Minne. Hatori, quant à lui, continuait d'exercer dans un hôpital et semblait avoir rencontré une belle infirmière. Pour nos deux amoureux, Tohru et Kyo, la vie était merveilleuse. Leur petite fille, Eloïa fêterait bientôt ses deux ans et un mariage était prévu. Que du bonheur en somme, enfin, presque. Yuki s'était installé dans un petit appartement et suivait des études de droit. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore réussi à l'oublier, même deux ans après. Il rêvait souvent d'elle, trop souvent. Cependant, lors d'une belle matinée ensoleillée, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

- Yuki : oui ?

Ce fut une voix féminine qui lui répondit.

- xxx : bonjour, je viens pour votre annonce de colocation.

Il lui ouvrit et resta stupéfait.

- Yuki : Ayumi…

- Ayumi : comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Oui, je m'appelle Ayumi Soma, mais notre famille est gigantesque et je m'en souviendrais si nous nous étions déjà croisé.

- Yuki : oui, bien sûr, peu importe. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle obtempéra. Ses cheveux bleu saphirs tombait négligemment dans son dos et deux pépites d'or logeaient dans ses yeux.

- Yuki : j'accepte votre candidature de colocation.

- Ayumi : parfait !! Je crois que nous allons nous entendre à merveille !!

- Yuki : _ça, j'en suis sûr…_

Et même quand l'on pense que tout est perdu et qu'il n'existe plus d'espoir, un petit bout d'arc-en-ciel inattendu peut nous rendre heureux à nouveau.

**Fin. Alors ? Reviews ???**


End file.
